the_ten_great_primordialsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ten Great Primordials Main Villains
Mike, Camael and Zach will fight many things Season 1 (Awakening) Verchiel (Chace Crawford).jpg|Verchiel (Heir of Camael/Power) Amen (Chace Crawford).jpg|Amen (Shard of God/Light) Lucifuge-Rofocale (Luke Cook).jpg|Lucifuge-Rofocale (Demon of Pride/Prince of Hell) Beelzebub (Nicholas Gonzalez).jpg|Beelzebub (Demon of Gluttony/Prince of Hell) Belphegor (Mark Sheppard).jpg|Belphegor (Demon of Sloth/Prince of Hell) Mammon (Michael Sheen).jpg|Mammon (Demon of Greed/Prince of Hell) Leviethon (Benito Martinez).jpg|Leviethon (Demon of Envy/Prince of Hell) Aamon (Jerry Trimble).jpg|Aamon (Demon of Wrath)/Prince of Hell) Asmodeus (Michael Imperioli).jpg|Asmodeus (Demon of Lust/Prince of Hell) Powers.jpg|Powers (Angelic Warriors) Demons.jpg|Demons (Tortured Souls) Raguel (Ashton Kutcher).jpg|Raguel (Justice of Heaven/Archangel) Main Villain(s): Verchiel, Amen and Princes of Hell (Lucifuge, Beelzebub, Mammon, Leviethon, Aamon and Asmodeus) Minor Villain(s): Powers, Demons and Raguel Season 2 (Ancient Foes) Samuel Beobachter (Bradley James).jpg|Samuel Beobachter (Leader of Gevallen/Son of Samyaza) Lucion Iferiasm (Karl Urban).jpg|Lucion Iferiasm (Leader of Duivels/Son of Lilith) The Gevallen.jpg|The Gevallen (Nephilim Organization) The Duivels.jpg|The Duivels (Cambion Organization) Samyaza (Theo James).jpg|Samyaza (Rival of Camael/Fallen Dominion) Camael (Paul Bettany).jpg|Camael (Rival of Samyaza/Fallen Power) Main Villain(s): Samuel Beobachter and Lucion Iferiasm Minor Villain(s): Gevallen, Duivels, Samyaza and Camael Season 3 (Now, we're all falling appart) Nachiel (Jared Padalecki).jpg|Nachiel (Gatekeeper of Heaven/Guardian) Sorath (Jensen Ackles).jpg|Sorath (Gatekeeper of Hell/Guardian) Ezekiel (Jared Leto).jpg|Ezekiel (Prophet of Heaven/Fallen Seraphim) Angels.jpg|Angels (Warriors of God) Demons.jpg|Demons (Tortured Souls) Main Villain(s): Nachiel, Sorath and Ezekiel Minor Villain(s): Angels and Demons Season 4 (Monsters are here) Typhon (Vincent Lacoste).jpg|Typhon (Father of all/Monstrous Deity]) Uriel (Emma Stone).jpg|Echidna (Mother of all/Monstrous Deity) Behemoth (Dave Franco).jpg|Behemoth (Monster of Land/Primordial Beast) Leviathan (Pierre Niney).jpg|Leviathan (Monster of Ocean/Primordial Beast) Ziz (Freddie Highmore).jpg|Ziz (Monster of Air/Primordial Beast) Smaug (Carl Beukes).jpg|Smaug (First Dragon/Alpha Monster) Vlad Tepes (Luke Evans).jpg|Vlad Tepes (First Vampire/Alpha Monster) Lycaon (Ian Bohen).jpg|Lycaon (First Werewolf/Alpha Monster) Ithaqua (Kevin Alejandro).jpg|Ithaqua (First Wendigo/Alpha Monster) Cerberus (Casey Deidrick).jpg|Cerberus (Hound of Underworld/Firstborn Monster) Ladon (John Novak).jpg|Ladon (Keeper of Golden Apples/Firstborn Monster) Alphard (Matt Cohen).jpg|Alphard (Lernean Hydra/Firstborn Monster) Monsters.jpg|Monsters (Children of Alpha Monsters) Main Villain(s): Typhon, Echidna and Primordial Beasts (Behemoth, Leviathan and Ziz) Minor Villain(s): Alpha Monsters (Smaug, Vlad Tepes, Lycaon and Ithaqua), Firstborn Monsters (Cerberus, Ladon and Alphard) and Monsters Season 5 (Apocalypse Now) Lucifer (Michael Fassbender).jpg|Lucifer (The Devil/Fallen Archangel) Damien Thorn (Gattlin Griffith).jpg|Damien Thorn (The Antichrist/Son of Lucifuge-Rofocale) Morgoth (Landon Liboiron).jpg|Morgoth (The False Prophet/Emperor of Hell) Smaug (Carl Beukes).jpg|Smaug (The Great Red Dragon/Alpha Dragon) Diablo (Colin Donnell).jpg|Diablo (The Beast/Archdemon) Lilith (Katherine Boecher).jpg|Lilith (The Whore of Babylon/Empress of Hell) Tod (Julian Richings).jpg|Tod (The Pale Rider/Horseman of Concept-Primordial Being) Hunger (Miguel Angel).jpg|Hunger (The Black Rider/Horseman of Concept) Krieg (Hugh Jackman).jpg|Krieg (The Red Rider/Horseman of Concept) Krankheit (Logan Lerman).jpg|Krankheit (The Green Rider/Horseman of Concept) Fallen Angels.jpg|Fallen Angels (Followers of Lucifer) Demons.jpg|Demons (Tortured Souls) Main Villain(s): Lucifer, Damien Thorn and Morgoth Minor Villain(s): Diablo, Smaug, Lilith, Horsemen (Tod, Hunger, Krieg and Krankheit), Fallen Angels, Demons Season 6 (O' Death) All-Death (Fabian Wolfrom).jpg|All-Death (First Brother/Necrosian) Great-Death (Andy Apollo).jpg|Great-Death (Second Brother/Necrosian) Small-Death (Jessie Eisenberg).png|Small-Death (Third Brother/Necrosian) Nyarlathotep (Alex Pettyfer).jpg|Nyarlathotep (Crawling Chaos/Outer God) Arzt (Boyd Holbrook).jpg|Surgeon (Rebel Plague Doctor/SCP-049/Child of the Barrow) Therapist (Daisy Ridley).jpg|Therapist (Plague Doctor/Child of the Barrow) Anesthesist (Anne Hathaway).jpg|Anesthesist (Plague Doctor/Child of the Barrow) Diagnosetechniker (Vandit Bhatt).png|Diagnostician (Plague Doctor/Child of the Barrow) Reapers.jpg|Reapers (Servants of Tod) Main Villain(s): Necrosians (All-Death, Great-Death and Small-Death) Minor Villain(s): Nyarlathotep, Children of the Barrow (Surgeon, Therapist, Anesthesist and Diagnostician) and Reapers Season 7 (Rulers of Hell) Mephistopheles (Wolé Parks).jpg|Mephistopheles (Lord of Hatred/Archdemon) Baal (Matthew Nable).jpg|Baal (Lord of Destruction/Archdemon) Diablo (Colin Donnell).jpg|Diablo (Lord of Terror/Archdemon) Imperius (Jake Abel).jpg|Imperius (Valor of Heaven/Archangel) Andariel (Amanda Seyfried).jpg|Andariel (Maiden of Anguish/Greater Devil) Duriel (Tony Curran).jpg|Duriel (Lord of Pain/Greater Devil) Moloch (François Arnaud).jpg|Belial (Lord of Lie/Greater Devil) Azmodan (Tyler Hoechlin).jpg|Azmodan (Lord of Sin/Greater Devil) Demons.jpg|Demons (Tortured Souls) Main Villain(s): Archdemons (Mephistopheles, Baal and Diablo) and Imperius Minor Villain(s): Greater Devils (Andariel, Duriel, Belial and Azmodan) and Demons Season 8 (Eldritch Freedom) Azathoth (Elijah Wood).jpg|Azathoth (The Blind Idiot God/Outer God) Nyog-Sothep (Karan Oberoi).jpg|Nyog-Sothep (The Nameless Mist/Outer God) Nyarlathotep (Alex Pettyfer).jpg|Nyarlathotep (The Crawling Chaos/Outer God) Shub-Niggurath (Emma Watson).jpg|Shub-Niggurath (The Black Goat of the Woods with a Thousand Young/Outer God) Yog-Sothoth (Tom Cruise).jpg|Yog-Sothoth (The Beyond One/Outer God) Amara (Emily Swallow).jpg|Amara (Shard of Sheol/Darkness) Cthulhu (Kevin Bacon).jpg|Cthulhu (The Great Dreamer/Great Old One) Hastur (Baptiste Lecaplain).jpg|Hastur (The Unspeakable/Great Old One) Nyogtha (Matthew McConaughey).jpg|Nyogtha (The Haunter of the Red Abyss/Great Old One) Ngyr-Korath (Misha Collins).jpg|Ngyr-Korath (The Mad God of the Void/Great Old One) Mordiggian (Gabriel Luna).jpg|Mordiggian (The Great Ghoul/Great Old One) Tsathoggua (Tom Ellis).jpg|Tsathoggua (The Sleeper of N'kai/Great Old One) Main Villain(s): Outer Gods (Azathoth, Nyog-Sothep, Nyarlathotep, Shub-Niggurath and Yog-Sothoth) and Amara Minor Villain(s): Great Old Ones (Cthulhu, Hastur, Nyogtha, Ngyr-Korath, Mordiggian and Tsathoggua) Season 9 (In Darkness, we find Light) Sheol (Julian Morris).png|Sheol (The Darkness/Primordial Being) Amara (Emily Swallow).jpg|Amara (Shard of Sheol/Darkness) Mephistopheles (Wolé Parks).jpg|Mephistopheles (Lord of Hatred/Archdemon) Baal (Matthew Nable).jpg|Baal (Lord of Destruction/Archdemon) Diablo (Colin Donnell).jpg|Diablo (Lord of Terror/Archdemon) Azathoth (Elijah Wood).jpg|Azathoth (The Blind Idiot God/Outer God) Nyog-Sothep (Karan Oberoi).jpg|Nyog-Sothep (The Nameless Mist/Outer God) Nyarlathotep (Alex Pettyfer).jpg|Nyarlathotep (The Crawling Chaos/Outer God) Shub-Niggurath (Emma Watson).jpg|Shub-Niggurath (The Black Goat of the Woods with a Thousand Young/Outer God) Yog-Sothoth (Tom Cruise).jpg|Yog-Sothoth (The Beyond One/Outer God) Andariel (Amanda Seyfried).jpg|Andariel (Maiden of Anguish/Greater Devil) Duriel (Tony Curran).jpg|Duriel (Lord of Pain/Greater Devil) Moloch (François Arnaud).jpg|Belial (Lord of Lie/Greater Devil) Azmodan (Tyler Hoechlin).jpg|Azmodan (Lord of Sin/Greater Devil) Cthulhu (Kevin Bacon).jpg|Cthulhu (The Great Dreamer/Great Old One) Hastur (Baptiste Lecaplain).jpg|Hastur (The Unspeakable/Great Old One) Nyogtha (Matthew McConaughey).jpg|Nyogtha (The Haunter of the Red Abyss/Great Old One) Ngyr-Korath (Misha Collins).jpg|Ngyr-Korath (The Mad God of the Void/Great Old One) Mordiggian (Gabriel Luna).jpg|Mordiggian (The Great Ghoul/Great Old One) Tsathoggua (Tom Ellis).jpg|Tsathoggua (The Sleeper of N'kai/Great Old One) Main Villain(s): Sheol Minor Villain(s): Amara, Archdemons (Mephistopheles, Baal and Diablo), Outer Gods (Azathoth, Nyog-Sothep, Nyarlathotep, Shub-Niggurath and Yog-Sothoth), Greater Devils (Andariel, Duriel, Belial and Azmodan) and Great Old Ones (Cthulhu, Hastur, Nyogtha, Ngyr-Korath, Mordiggian and Tsathoggua) Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Minor Villains